Mobile computing devices such as, for example, portable personal digital assistants, cellular phones, etc. allow a user to perform computing and/or communication functions from many locations while the user is moving with the device. Given their mobile nature, security is often a significant issue to ensure that a user is authorized to interact or use the resources of a particular wireless network.
Typically, mobile communication devices are programmed with identification information that is used by the wireless network to determine if that particular device is permitted to interact with the network. Another security feature on many cellular communication devices is to define a classmark or profile that is stored within the cell phone. The classmark may define or limit how the cell phone may interact with particular wireless networks.
The use of such restrictive techniques makes it difficult, if not impossible, for a mobile communication device (e.g. a cell phone) to interact with or share information over multiple networks. Thus, there is a continuing need for better ways to allow communication devices to interact with multiple networks.